Crown of Friendship
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: As the trio stopped to rest in Traverse Town, Sora remembers the meaning behind the crown necklace. RiSo Friendship. One-shot.


**Title: **Crown of Friendship

**Summary: **As the trio stopped to rest in Traverse Town, Sora remembers the meaning behind the crown necklace.

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix.

**Pairing: **RiSo Friendship

**Warnings: **None.

**Note: **Set in Kingdom Hearts I

* * *

**Crown of Friendship**

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked through the hotel doors in Traverse Town and walked into the Green Room, where Yuffie and Aerith were staying.

" Hey there." Yuffie greeted. Aerith smiled warmly.

" What brings out here?" Aerith asked.

" Break." Sora replied, grinning.

" We shouldn't be on break!!" Donald objected.

" Gwarsh, Donald. It's good to take a break every now and then." Goofy said, giggling.

" Yeah, Goofy's right." Sora agreed. " Hey, Yuffie." Sora called.

" Yeah?"

" I was wondering… Do you have any metal polisher? Seeing that you use shrurikens and all…" Sora asked.

" Sorry, mine's running out. Ask Squall, he probably have extra." Yuffie replied.

" That's 'Leon'." Said man grunted from the doorway linking to the Red Room, where said man was staying.

" Eek!!" Sora squeaked. " Errm… Hi, Leon." Sora greeted nervously. Leon nodded in reply and went back into his room. Sounds of a drawer opening was heard before he returned to the Green Room, tossing the bottle of metal polisher to Sora.

" Thank you!!" Sora beamed. The teen seated himself comfortably on the ground and removed the necklace around his neck. Sora carefully applied the metal polisher to the crown pendant.

" Gwarsh Sora. That necklace sure looks precious to you." Goofy commented.

Sora nodded. " Yeah. It's really important to me."

" Ooh. Tell us. Tell us!!" Yuffie cheered excitedly.

Sora laughed and nodded.

* * *

_A six-year old Sora ran towards the small island. He stopped short beside a seven-year old Wakka. _

" _Wakka. You'd seen Riku anywhere?" Sora asked. _

" _Nope." The older boy replied. _

_Sora puffed his cheeks. " Riku's been gone for a whole week now. He even avoids me in school." Sora complained. _

" _Don't worry about it, ya? Riku's the best we have ere'. Nothing's gonna happen to him, ya." Wakka reassured. Sora nodded unwillingly. He knew what Wakka said was true – Riku _was _the strongest out of them – but he just didn't get why Riku wouldn't talk to him. _

_Grumbling like a rebelling child, Sora went to the Secret Place and continued sulking. _

_At least, until the boy that he was cursing about came in. _

" _Hey, Sora." Riku greeted, as if he hadn't been avoiding the other boy for a week. _

_Sora ignored the greeting and continued glaring at the ground. _

" _Sor?" Riku tried again. When he received no response, he sighed. " Come on, don't be mad, Sora. Please?" Riku took a seat beside the younger boy. _

" _Where were you…?" The question came out muffled, because Sora had propped up his knees and buried his head within the confines of his arms that were wrapped around his knees. _

" _Sit up, look at me, and I'll tell you." Riku stated. After a moment, he changed his mind. " Or rather, sit up, face me, and close your eyes." Riku instructed. _

_Sora eyed his best friend suspiciously. Sighing, he shrugged and did as told. Riku grinned. Sora felt Riku put something around his neck. It felt like a necklace. _

" _Done. Open your eyes and see." _

_Riku's grin never left his face as he saw the sparkles in Sora's sky blue eyes. _

" _Oh my gosh…" Sora gasped. He tackle-hugged Riku to the ground. " Oh my gosh!! Riku!!" Sora exclaimed happily. _

" _Like it?" Riku asked, knowing the answer already. _

" _Are you kidding? I love it!!" Sora laughed. " Why are you giving me this out of nowhere?" Sora asked as he calmed himself down. _

" _Birthday." Riku replied. _

" _Riku, my birthday was last week. Plus, you already gave me a great present. You planned a party for me, remember?" Sora raised an eyebrow._

" _Kairi planned it. I got the cake." Riku clarified. " Anyway, I wanted to give you a present that you'll remember. And knowing how happy you get at the sight of food, I doubt that you'll remember what I got you for your 6__th__ birthday a few years down the road." Riku laughed. _

" _Hey!!" Sora puffed his cheeks playfully. _

" _I'm sorry I wasn't around for the past week. And for ignoring you as well. I've been working to get enough for this necklace." Riku explained. _

" _But Riku, you could have gotten me anything and I'll still love it. You didn't have to get me this…" Sora replied. _

" _I know. But I saw this necklace and I knew I wanted it. As a promise, I guess." Riku said. _

" _A… Promise?" Sora asked. _

_Riku nodded. " That our friendship will be the best of all. That's what I want the crown to stand for." _

_Sora could see a very light blush spreading across Riku's face. " Of course!!" He beamed. " There's no way we'll be apart." Sora said confidently._

_Riku nodded and chuckled. " Yeah. If I'm not around, who's gonna save you, huh?" Riku taunted. _

" _Hey!!" Sora punched Riku in the arm.

* * *

_

Sora smiled brightly as he finished polishing the metal crown pendant. He replaced the necklace and watched as the light reflected off the metal surface.

" Gosh, Riku sure a good pal of yours." Goofy said, giggling.

" Yeah." Sora nodded, grinning. He closed the bottle of metal polisher and passed it back to Leon. " Thanks, Leon."

Donald and Goofy got up from the ground. " Let's get going!! We have to find the King!!" Donald exclaimed. Sora nodded.

" See ya!!"

' _Riku… Wherever you are, I'll find you. You said we'll be together always, remember? You said you'll protect me. I'll bring this necklace with me, everywhere I go. Because I remember, that this is no ordinary crown. It's a Crown of Friendship.'_

* * *

A/N: Random one-shot that came to mind. Enjoy!


End file.
